A baby changes everything
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kendall & Logan are in for the shock of their lives when they find out both their girlfriends are pregnant and at the same time. Camille gives the baby to Logan while Jo and Kendall raise theirs together. Will Camille realize what she has done, and will Logan take her back after she abandons their baby
1. I'm pregnant

**A baby changes everything**

Camille Roberts was in disbelief as she stared at the pregnancy test that she had in her hand

"I got to tell Logan" she says as she heads over to 2J to tell him the news

(2J)

"Hey Camille come on in" James says when he answers the door

"Thanks James is Logan around?" she asks coming into the apartment

"Yeah hey Loges Camille is here" James calls to him

"Hey Camille what's up?" Logan asks when he kisses her

"Logan can we go somewhere private to talk?" she asks him

"Sure we'll go to my room" he says leading her to his room to talk

Once in his room he closes the door, so the others couldn't hear what they were talking about

"Logan I'm pregnant and your the father"Camille says to him

Logan's eyes glaze over and he falls back on his bed

"Please tell me this is some kind of prank" he says when he comes around

"Sadly Logan this isn't a prank or a joke i really am pregnant if you don't believe me you can come with me to my doctors appointment tomorrow with Doc Hollywood" she says shaking her head

"I'll come with you" he says taking her hand in his hand

She mutters thank you as she leaves

(Next day Doc Hollywood office)

Logan Mitchell was sitting with Camille in the waiting room waiting to hear how far along she was in her pregnancy

"Camille you can come on back" the nurse says smiling

Together Camille & Logan head in to see about their little bundle of joy

"Well Camille let's see how far along we are" Doc Hollywood says leaning Camille back so he could examine her

"Well Camille you're pretty far along about four months by the look of this ultrasound. Plus I can tell the baby's gender if you like?" he asks her

Camille shakes her head no, but Logan would cause if she doesn't keep it he is going to raise it

"It's a girl" Doc Hollywood whispers to Logan

That makes Logan feel very happy

"So you keeping it?" he asks Camille as they leave

"No I have my life ahead of me I'm going to look into adoption for it" she says as they head back to the Palm woods

"Camille after the baby is born I'll take care of it after all I'm it's father" he says a little pissed off

"Fine if you want to raise it that's fine by me if you keep it please try to bring it by cause I kind of want an open adoption" she says as they head back up to the second floor

"Granted" he says as he heads down to 2J to figure out the baby's sleeping arrangements for when it arrives

"Loges what on earth are you doing?" Kendall asks when he sees Logan rearrange their room

"Well Camille is pregnant and she wants to give the baby up for adoption, and I told her that I would take it and raise it myself" Logan says as he makes room for a crib

"Well I might as well join you cause Jo is pregnant too" Kendall says as

"Really I didn't know that" Logan says as he continues to organize the room

"Yeah she didn't tell me until today" Kendall says

"How far along is she?" Logan asks him

"Four months" Kendall says

"Camille is four months too" Logan says as he tries to figure out room for two cribs

"I think I know a better way around this" Kendall says hatching a scheme

"What?" Logan asks

"We can use the bedrooms that are upstairs by the swirly slide for the kids rooms" Kendall says

"Good plan my friend" Logan says as they head up there to check out the rooms up there

"So do you guys know what you're having? Logan asks him

"Yeah we're having a little girl" Kendall says happily

"No way that's what I'm having too" Logan says

After they checked out the rooms there was a knock at the door

"Hey babe" Kendall says when he sees Jo in the doorway

"Hey guess what I'm moving in" Jo says bringing all her luggage in the apartment

"I take it you got kicked out" Kendall says as he shows Jo to her new sleeping quarters

"Yeah" she says

Logan goes back upstairs to see if there was a third room up there for him

"I'm going to let you and Jo have our bedroom and I can move up to the third one" Logan says getting his belongings

"Thanks Loges you're the best" Kendall says

**Review**

**Should I keep going**


	2. Camille moves in

**Camille moves in & Decorating**

"No problem pal that what friends are for after all" Logan says as he heads back upstairs to his new sleeping quarters

Kendall helped moved Logan' bed and dresser upstairs as well

(Thirty minutes later)

"There we go all organized" Logan says when he has the room the way he wanted it

"Loges, Camille is here and it looks like she is moving in with us too" Kendall says calling to his best friend

Logan begins to think of a plan of how a double bed is going to fit in his new room as he heads downstairs

"Logie is it okay if I move in with you guys cause when my dad saw me sitting down he asked if I was pregnant. I said yes and he gave me and hour to pack all my things and bring them down here cause I was no longer welcomed in the apartment" Camille says bawling onto Logan's shoulder

"Of course you can stay here Camille. I have no problem with that besides Jo is staying with us" Mrs. Knight says pulling Camille into a hug

"See come on I'll show you to your new room" Logan says taking her luggage upstairs

"Thanks Logan" Camille says as they head up to Logan's room

'Camille sounds like the way I did when I moved in last week" Jo says grabbing an apple to munch on

"What do you expect when a father finds out his baby is knocked up and not married. He doesn't take it very lightly" Mrs. Knight says explaining it to Kendall & Jo

"Don't worry I'm not going to abandon you or our baby girl" Kendall says hugging Jo really tight

"How will I be able to do New Towne High now?" she asks

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there. Right now I just want to focus on keeping the bump out of the spotlight for now" Kendall says

"I knew I picked the right person to have a baby" Jo says as she snuggles up to him on the couch

"I love you" he says kissing her

"I love you too" she says kissing him

"Logan this is only temporary after I have the baby I'm moving back in my dad cause I told him I'm giving the baby up for adoption, so after I deliver her she is all yours" Camille says sitting on the bed

"I understand Camille I'm always going to let you in our baby girl life no matter what anyone says" Logan says hugging her

"I love you Logan Mitchell" she says as they kiss

"I love you Camille" he says kissing her

Logan and Camille head downstairs to hang with Kendall and Jo

"Hey Loges are you up for going nursery shopping tonight?" Kendall asks his best friend

"Sure might as well get it done before the baby comes. What we shopping for tonight?" Logan asks

"The theme for the nursery's" Kendall says smiling

"Sure that sounds like a wonderful idea. That way I have an idea how I'm going to do the nursery" Logan says as he makes Camille comfortable

"Would you and the baby want anything?" Kendall asks

"Maybe some juice" Jo says

"One juice coming up" Kendall says getting up to get her juice

"How about you Camille would you or the baby like anything?" Logan asks

"Maybe some cookies and milk" she says smiling

"Coming up" Logan says going to get Camille her snack

"Kendall and Logan will make great dads" Jo says as she admires Kendall fixing her snack

"Yes Logan will be a great dad to our baby girl" Camille says as she rubs her bump

During dinner that night Logan and Kendall eat with their girlfriends on the couch, so they ain't feeling left out

"Our little angel loves the dinner Carlos" Jo says from the couch

"Thanks Jo, How about you Camille?" Carlos asks her

Camille doesn't respond she just pecks at her food

"Come on Camille you got to eat our little girl needs nutrients like vitamins, proteins to grow and develop properly" Logan says as he eats

"I'm not hungry that's all" she says fiddle faddling around with her food

(That night)

"Oh Kendall I love this hello Kitty theme nursery for our little girl" Jo says when she sees the bedding and everything that comes with it

"Jo shouldn't we walk around the store to see what other themes are available" Kendall suggest

"Kendall I want this out little girl to have a hello Kitty nursery, and I'm not going to settle for anything else" Jo says getting upset

"Okay sweetie we will get the Hello Kitty nursery for her" Kendall says grabbing the nursery bedding

"Do you see a theme you want to do yours in Logan?" Jo asks

"I'm thinking between Winnie the pooh and Lion King, for her nursery" Logan says looking at the beddings

"Go with the delightful day bedding her room will look stunning with it" Jo says when she sees the bedding

"Delightful day it is" Logan says picking up the bedding before heading to the checkout

After their shopping trip the group headed to a local book store to pick up some pregnancy books, and baby naming books

"Holy smoke Loges you going to read all those books" Kendall says when he sees the stacks of books Logan has with him

"Yeah I want to make sure I'm fully prepared when my little girl comes both before and after hence the first year books" Logan says smiling

"That makes total sense Kendall go get some first year books cause you are going to bone up as well on this pregnancy" Jo tells him as

"Yes pumpkin" Kendall says going back to get baby first year books

"Plus I got every baby name book known to men cause I want to pick the perfect name for my sweet girl" Logan says as he heads up to pay for his books

"Kendal get some baby naming books too cause I want a good strong name for our baby girl" Jo yells to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Nurseries, and picking baby name**

**I'm taking suggestions for baby names for both Mitchell and Knight**


	3. Nurseries, and baby names

**Nurseries & picking baby names**

"Hey Kendall" Jo says walking their daughter nursery

"Hey" he says kissing her

"What ya doing?" she asks him

"Just working on baby girl Knight nursery is all" he says smiling

"Oh mind if I help?" she asks him

"No not at all I'm just putting the hello kitty wall pop-ups on the wall is all" he says smiling

Two days before Kendall painted the room a medium pink color for their little girl, and yesterday he went out to get a rocking chair and ottoman for Jo to sit in

"I can't wait for baby Knight to get here" Jo says rubbing her bump

"Me either" Kendall says kissing her growing bump

Kendall felt their little girl kick

"Jo I think she kicked" Kendall says after he felt the kick

"I think so too" Jo says after she felt that kick

"Hi baby girl its daddy nice to meet ya" Kendall says

"I think we got to settle on a name besides baby girl and baby girl Knight" Jo says

"I think so too" Kendall says going to check to see how Logan is coming along with baby girl Mitchell's room

"Hey Loges need any help?" Kendall asks

"Nope I got it thanks though" Logan says smiling

"Have you or Camille thought of names yet?" Jo asks coming into the medium purple room

Since I'm the one that's going to be raising her I thought of a few names" Logan says putting the finishing touches

"Oh what names have you thought of?" Kendall asks his friend

"Addison, Beverly, Emily, Hannah, Isabella, Lavender, Madeline, Natalie, Olivia, a Q name, an R name, and S, T, and U and W names" Logan says

'We might go a different route for her name. Apple is still a contender" Kendall says as they leave to go nursery furniture shopping

"Apple sounds like a nice name and I like Piper or Myla for her name" Jo says as they head out to go furniture shopping

"Camille are you coming too?" Logan asks her

"No I'd rather stay home" Camille says as she sits on the couch reading a pregnancy book

'Come on it will do you good to get out of the apartment" he says

"Okay I'll come" she says getting up

"That's a girl" he says as they follow behind Kendall and Jo

"Oh great who told the paparazzi" Logan says as they approach the lobby

"I did and I want to make sure everyone knows about the big time pregnancies" Jett says when he sees them in the lobby

"I'll have James and Carlos go out and get us disguises until then you up for going to the pool pumpkin?" Kendall asks Jo

"Sure I'm always up for the pool" Jo says as they head back upstairs to get changed into their swimsuits

"I'm game for the pool" Camille says getting out of her funk

"Okay we'll go to the pool" Logan says as he walk back up to the apartment

After everyone was in their swim gear they all headed to the pool for some fun

"Let me put some sunscreen on you Camille" Logan says as they reach the pool

'Okay" she says happily

Camille puts some sunscreen on Logan before they jumped into the pool to have some fun

"See isn't this better than sitting in the apartment" Jo says when she gets into the pool with Camille

"Yeah it is" Camille says happily

"I can't wait to bring baby girl Knight down here" Kendall says jumping into the pool with Jo

"Me either baby girl Mitchell will have a blast in the pool" Logan says jumping into the pool with Camille

"Hey our girls will probably be the best of friends when they are older" Kendall says joining Jo in the pool

"They probably will Kendall" Logan says going over to Camille

They couldn't stay in the pool long cause Jo and Camille had to head to set and the guys were going to go nursery furniture shopping for their baby girls

(That night)

"I like the circle crib for my little girl it's safe, she won't be able to get stuck easily, and I can put it anywhere in the room" Logan says when they return

"I'm like you Loges it's all about safety, but mine not going to be circular like yours" Kendall says with a chuckle

"I can't wait till she gets here man, and I'm holding her in my arms and looking down at her" Logan says

"I know the feeling I can't wait either" Kendall says smiling

"You know what I suddenly got a craving for pickles and chocolate" Logan says

"I got a craving for ice cream and sardines" Kendall says

"I say a trip to the store is in order for us" Logan says as they leave to venture out for their craving

(Later)

"Hey guys what are you eating

"Ice cream and sardines" Kendall says

"Pickles and chocolate" Logan says with his mouth covered in chocolate

"I say we need to call Doc Hollywood" Camille says

"Yeah I think so too" Jo says

Doc Hollywood wasn't available, so they decided to wait to see if the guys develop any other symptoms.

"Oh hey Jo care to join in on my snack?" Kendall asks

"No thanks I'll pass" Jo says heading to the bedroom

"Man I suddenly got a backache" Logan says getting up to put the pickles away

"I did too" Kendall says putting his snack away

(The next day)

"Jo ready to shopping?" Kendall asks munching on a pickle

"Ready" she says appearing

"Camille" Logan says also munching on a pickle

"Coming" she says with her belly leading the way

"Hey Jo and Camille we are organizing you a baby shower this afternoon,, and you are invited" one of the Jennifer's tell them

"Thanks we will be back that's for sure" Jo says as they leave to go shopping for the furniture

(Baby store)

"Logie I love this crib for our little princess" Camille says when she sees a crib that has the ruffles on the bottom

"You sure Camille?" he asks her

"Yeah I'm sure I could picture her sleeping right here, and you leaning in to comfort her, and she won't be able to reach through the bars" Camille says as she looks at the crib more

"If that's the crib you want that's the crib we'll get" Logan says as they kiss and head to look at changing tables

"Kendall I love this Charlotte crib for our little girl" Jo says when she sees the dark chocolate crib

"I love it too if that's the crib you want that's the one we'll get" Kendall says

Jo and Camille pick the same changing table one that looks like a crib

"Logan did you see a crib that you wanted?" Camille asks

'Yeah the one that was circular" he says biting his lip

"If that's the one you want for our little princess we'll get that one, and I'll keep my pick at the apartment, so when my dad goes out of town you two can stay with me" she says kissing him

"Or we could keep in our room just in case she gets sick she has a place to sleep" he suggest

"I'll keep it in my apartment" she says

"Okay I like that plan way better

Both Jo and Camille pick out armoires for the clothes before they head back to the Palmwoods for their shower

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Baby shower, and baby names decisions, and empathy bellies**


	4. Baby shower and decisions on names

**Baby shower & decisions on names **

"Camille you don't seem excited for the shower" Jo says as they head back to the Palmwoods

"I'm not right now my heart is torn between giving the baby to Logan and raising her with him" Camille says sadly

"Have you come up with some names for your little girl?" Jo asks

"Yes Kameron with a K and Kariella" Camille says sadly

"Hey babe" Logan says kissing Camille

"Hey" she says sadly

"Is something wrong pumpkin?" he asks her

"No I just don't wanna go to dumb shower alone, so can you go with me?" she asks him

"Sure to make you feel better" he says

"Logie I have come up with two names for our baby girl" she says as they head outside

"What names have you came up with?" he asks holding her hand

Kameron with a K and Kariella" she says sadly

"I like the second one" he says when he hears the second name

"What were you going to pair it with?" she asks him

"Addison, so we have Kariella Addison Mitchell as our little girl" he says when they enter the shower

"Kariella Addison I like it" she says showing a small smile

"I think our little girl likes it too" he says when he feels Kariella kick

"Hey guys I hope it's okay Camille felt awkward coming to the shower" Logan tells the Jennifer's

"That's fine Logan this shower is for you and Kendall too" Jennifer number one says smiling

"Thanks guys" Logan says

"Kendall, how do you feel about Elisabetta or Alessandra for our daughter?" Jo asks him

"I like Elisabetta not the other one" he says

"I'll add it to the list" Jo says writing down the name

"I like Arabella" he says

"Arabella Knight it has a ring to it" Jo says

"Now we got to work on her middle name" he says sitting down with Jo at the shower

"We have plenty of time to come up with that maybe we can do Ambrosia as her middle name" Jo suggest

"Arabella Ambrosia Knight I love it" he says touching her belly

"I think she love it too" Jo says when she feels Arabella kick at the sound of her name

Our life is going to be perfect with Arabella" Kendall says kissing Jo

"Logie I'm going back up to the apartment cause I don't feel good" Camille says getting up

"Camille the shower hasn't even started yet" Logan says when she gets up

"You can tell me what we get" she says heading back up to her old apartment cause her dad was out of town

Kendall, Logan, and Jo played the baby food game, and diaper game

"Yuck that is disgusting" Logan says when he sees the color of poop that was in the diaper

"I agree with you Loges that is disgusting" Kendall says

"Okay time for gifts" the second Jennifer says happily

Kendall, Jo and Logan got diapers galore, diaper bag, car seat, strollers, outfits, changing table supplies, pajamas, socks, onsies, hats blankets, bibs, burps cloths, stuffed animals

"Thanks everybody for all these nice gifts" Jo says as Kendall starts pushing everything they got up to Arabella's room

"I say thanks on behalf of Camille" Logan says as he heads up with everything for Kariella

(2J)

"Hi Kariella daddy's home" Logan says rubbing Camille's growing belly when she was asleep

Since Camille was asleep Logan took this opportunity to organize the rest of Kariella nursery, and went back down to get his half of the diaper tower

"I can't wait till you're here Kariella" he says as he counts down the days until Camille goes into labor with their precious angel

(Few days later)

"Assembling Arabella's crib is making it real" Kendall says

"I know" Logan says smiling

"It would be weird if they went into labor at the same time" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Yeah all we got to do is go to Lamaze with them, and wait for d-day" Logan says

"Have you been counting down the days until she gets here?" Kendall asks

"Guilty as charge" Logan says with a chuckle

(Craft store)

Jo decided to get letters for Arabella's nursery, and Kendall was going to put them above her crib

"Camille come on don't you want to put Kariella name on the wall in her room

"No I don't after I have her I don't want to see her for a few days and maybe after life as returned to normal for me I might want to see her off and on" Camille says as she looks at different baby items

"You not even going to breast feed her?" Jo asks

"No Logan will be taking care of her since my dad out of town for a few days I'm staying at my old apartment and give Logan some space" Camille says as she heads for the exit and leaves the store

Jo gets the letters anyway and takes them back to the apartment to be decorated in pretty colors for the two girls

(2J)

"I think Arabella and Kariella will be best of friends like we are" Kendall says sitting down on the couch next to Logan

"Yeah I can picture the two of them playing dolls, mommy, tea party and anything else girly" Logan says with a chuckle

"I can too we are going to have amazing daughters. Are you going to medical school still?" Kendall asks Logan

"Yeah I' going to be an ob-gyn/pediatric doctor" Logan says smiling

"If Jo ever gets pregnant again and you're a doctor we're going to you" Kendall says with a chuckle

"Thanks" he says when he gets up to check on Camille

"Hey Jo what do you have there?" Kendall asks her

"Oh while I was out I picked up some empathy bellies for you and Logan to wear, so you two can experience the effects of pregnancy right along with us" Jo says smiling

Kendall's mouth drops

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Empathy bellies and Lamaze then the following chapter the births**


	5. Empathy bellies & Lamaze

**Empathy bellies and Lamaze**

Kendall's mouth drops when he hears that he will have to wear an empathy belly

(Camille's apartment)

"So far Camille our little girl is doing fabulous and it won't be long until we meet her, and don't give me no excuse to why you can't be in her life I want you to be, and yes Camille you can be Kariella's mommy and still act that is what Jo is going to do. When she has to go to set Kendall is going to take care of Arabella" Logan tells her

'Okay I'll be in Kariella's life I really do want to be her mommy and see her grow and develop. I guess it has taken me until now that I can be her mommy and love her with all my heart. From the moment I saw that I was pregnant I knew I was meant to be her mommy, and love her like I'm supposed to. I just hope she doesn't get too big that I have to have a C-section" she says as she heads back to 2J with Logan

(2J)

"Guess what everybody I'm staying in 2J and I'm going to be Kariella mommy" Camille says excitedly

"That's great Camille I can't wait till our girls play with each other" Jo says as she gives Camille the empathy belly that Logan is going to wear

"What is that?" Camille asks

"It's an empathy belly, so Logan can experience the effects of pregnancy right along with you" Jo says smiling

"Okay that's making me feel better" Camille says taking the empathy belly to give it to Logan

"Camille what is that thing?" Logan asks when he sees the empathy belly

"It's an empathy belly silly and you're going to wear it to understand what I am going through" she says

"Might as well" he says going into their room strapping the thing on

"Okay Kendall you're turn" Jo says

"No I am not wearing an empathy belly, and be made fun of" Kendall says furious

"Come on Kendall do it for me please" Jo asks begging

"Okay I'll do it" he says going to their room to put the thing on

"Oh Logie you look cute in yours" Camille says when she sees Logan come out with the belly on

"Thanks I thought I would look hideous in this, but I don't" he says going to get a juice from the fridge

"Jo, when do we need to sign up for Lamaze at the hospital, or community center?" Kendall asks her

"Soon before I give birth to her" Jo says a little angry

"Don't worry Camille I already signed us up for a class, and if we can't make it to the hospital in time I already took care of the home birth supplies that we will need if we have her here at the apartment" Logan says smiling

"I want to have her at the hospital just in case something does go wrong we have doctors there that can properly take care of her" Camille says rubbing her bump

"Okay if you want a hospital birth we'll have a hospital birth" he says pulling her in close, so she could lay on him

"If I get tired and can't deliver her can you have the doctor use the vacuum that is attached her head to help guide her?" she asks him

"Sure sweetie I hate to have you have a C-Section" he tells her

"I can't wait for Arabella to get here, so I can hold, and I'm going with Camille's plan I only want the vacuum to help get her out if she won't come" Jo tells Kendall

"Okay that will be our birth plan" Kendall says hugging Jo and Arabella

"Kendall I think she kicked" she says when she felt Arabella's kick

"Hi Arabella its daddy" Kendall says to Jo's stomach

Arabella response with a kick

"I guess she is saying hi back" Jo says with a chuckle

'She might" Kendall says as he gives Arabella a kiss

"Come on Kendall let's head to the studio" Logan says getting up

'Yeah we better" Kendall says following him out the door

(Two weeks later)

"Camille come on we're going to be late and that means we will get the bad mat" Logan says from below

"Logie go for me I have to study some line for the next show I got a part in" she says calling from her room

"Yeah go for me too Kendall I got lines to study for and interviews to be at tonight" Jo says

"This is going to be an awkward class" Kendall says as he follows Logan who put on his woman wig and dropped the Lamaze bag and headed out the door

"Tell me about it" Logan says as he heads out with Kendall

(Palmwoods lobby)

"Come on sweetie we don't wanna be late for Lamaze" Kendall says as he helps Logan out of the elevator

"Oh hi Kendall is it time for the baby to come?" Bitters asks him

"No Mr. Bitters we're just heading for the hospital for Lamaze is all" he says as he continues to walk with Logan to the bus that's taking them to class that night

"Oh Kendall I felt the baby move" Logan says in his girl voice when they boarded the bus

"The baby is probably restless that's why she is awake" Kendall says feeling Logan's fake belly

"You're probably right she will probably settle down eventually" Logan says in his girl voice

(Hospital)

"Come on Mrs. Knight we don't wanna be late for class" Kendall says as he helps Logan off the bus

"Coming dear" Logan says as he follows Kendall inside the hospital

"I can't believe everyone is buying that you're pregnant" Kendall says happily

"Yeah I can't believe it either

"Hi the Knights and Mitchell's here for Lamaze" Kendall says checking them in

"Okay since we don't have the mats tonight we are going to be in the rooms and the teacher will be teaching via the cam tonight" a nurse says happily

"Come on honey let's get you in the room" Kendall says as they head for the room that the hospital has for them that night

Kendall helped Logan onto the bed and get settled for class

"At least tonight I can be myself a little bit" Logan says rubbing his fake bump

"Yeah and look the hospital gave us too babies" Kendall says giving Logan the real baby doll

"Hey sweetie pie" Logan says when the doll opens his eyes to look up at him

"Look at my doll Loges isn't she adorable" Kendall says when he holds his daughter

"These dolls look life like" Logan says as he inspect his

"Yeah other than that I hope we get to keep them I hate to leave her go" Kendall says as he cuddles Elizabeth in his arms

"What Pepper daddy not paying attention to you" Logan says as he cuddles Miss Pepper

"Hello everyone and welcome to Lamaze since tonight might be the only night we can have the class we are going to cover everything in three hours from breathing techniques to breastfeeding, so everyone put your babies in the bassinets that are in the rooms" another nurse says coming onto the screen

Kendall and Logan put their daughter in the bassinets and begin the breathing exercises

"Very good now partners get out the focus objects that the mothers will use during labor" the nurse says

"I see everyone has their focus objects it's time to do the pushing exercises, so our nurses will be in to get the mothers comfortable for the pushing phrase of labor

'This is going to be awkward" Logan says as a nurse to help him in the stir-ups

"I'd say" Kendall says as Lizzy begins to fuss

"Since everyone is in the stir-ups partners give your wife your free hand to squeeze and coach her as she bears down" the nurse says on the video screen

"Come on Logie push, push you can do it" Kendall says as he coaches Logan

"Kendall shut up" Logan says as he pushes a little more

"After a while you will have your miracle. If Logan Mitchell is here your surprise is waiting for you in your room" the nurse says

Since Logan and Kendall didn't want to stay they headed to wear Logan's doll was

"I'll take Lizzy and Pepper and you go on in Loges' Kendall says as he waits with Lizzy and Pepper who were in the stroller

Logan enters the room and finds a doll that looks like a real baby

"How is this possible? I'm expecting a baby with Camille" he asks as he picks up the little girl from the bassinet

"It's a mystery even to us Mr. Mitchell how this baby girl ended up here" the nurse says entering the room

The tiny girl had the body of a real baby but her facial features look like a doll

"Hi sweetie pie" he says picking up the baby girl that looks like him

The baby girl had his facial features, eyes, and his smile

"What you gonna call her Loges?" Kendall asks him

"I'm thinking of calling her Abigail" Logan says as he carries the pretty baby out of the hospital

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Jo's & Camille's shock to Abigail and the births**


	6. Jo's & Camille's reaction to Abigail

**Jo's & Camille's reaction to Abigail **

"Here we go Abigail you're new home" Logan says carrying her into the apartment

Abigail just looks around her new surroundings

"Was there a not or a letter with her?" Kendall asks following Logan to Kariella's room

"No there wasn't the hospital going to ask it's employees tomorrow to see if they saw anyone drop her off" Logan says as he lays Abigail down to be changed

Abigail did not like to be changed, so Logan was quick to change her before she disturbed anyone that was in the apartment

"There we go sweetie all nice and dry how about we go downstairs for a little bit" Logan says picking her up and carrying her downstairs

"Hey Logie" Camille says entering the apartment after she practiced her lines down at her old apartment since her father wasn't there

"Hey Camille" he says while he fixes Abigail a bottle

"Who is that?" Camille asks him

"Well tonight when I went to Lamaze with Kendall I was shocked to find that little Abigail Mitchell was there. I asked the nurse how is this possible since I'm expecting Kariella with you, and they said it's a mystery to them, so tomorrow hopefully they will have an answer to where she came from" Logan says as he feeds Abigail

"I hope you didn't cheat on me Logan Mitchell" Camille says a little furious

"No Camille I didn't cheat on you are the only person I love and want to be with" he says as he feeds Abigail her formula

"Then she must be a relatives baby I take it?" she asks

"That's has to be the only logical explanation behind her being her" he says as he continues to feed Abigail

"I have to say she is pretty adorable" Camille says smiling

"Yeah she is" Logan says as he burps Abigail

Abigail let out some good burps and a little spit up following her meal

"There we are all better" he says as he sets Abigail down, so he could clean her bottle

Abigail makes these cute little cooing sounds that Logan and Camille couldn't get enough of. Since Camille was pregnant she couldn't hold Abigail quite yet, but she's looking forward to it soon

"Hey Abigail" Camille says as she runs her fingers up Abigail's tummy area causing her to smile a little bit

"Since you're awake Abigail how about we play on the activity center until you go to sleep" Logan says as he brings out the activity gym for Abigail

He lays her on it and lies right next to her, and Abby grabs one of Logan's fingers and holds tight. After a while Abigail falls asleep

"Night Abigail" he says when he sees her sound asleep

Logan carries her to Kariella's room for now until her room can be done tomorrow

"Night sweet girl" he says laying her in the crib and kissing her good night

Camille kisses her good night as well, and turns on the mobile above her

"Where will Abby's room go?" she asks Logan

"Right here across from Kariella's room" Logan says entering another room

"I can see it now" Camille says as she goes around the blank canvas room

After a while Logan and Camille head downstairs to hang with Kendall who just came back from the hospital and had a baby in his arm

"Where did you get the baby Kendall?" Logan asks

"The hospital cause after I came home the hospital called me and told me I had a surprise at the hospital, so I went back and found this little darling in the bassinet that looks almost like me" he says rocking the little girl in his arms

Soon Jo comes back from her last interview, and is shocked when she sees Kendall holding a baby in his arms

"Kendall where did you get the baby?" she asks him

"From the hospital, and no I would never dream of cheating on you at all, so I assume it's from one of my relatives" he says as he comforts the little girl in his arms

"I accept it" Jo says as she admires the little girl in Kendall's arms

"The loft has plenty of rooms, so you could have her across from Arabella's room" Logan suggest as he hears Abigail from the nursery

"Well hi there pretty girl I guess I'm your mommy" Jo says introducing herself to the little girl Kendall was feeding

"Logan, why do you have a baby?" Jo asks when she sees Logan enter with a baby too

"This is Abigail Worldwide Mitchell, and right now she is very fussy for some reason" he says as he rubs her back to get her to calm down a little bit

"It sounds like something scared her and she only feels safe in your arms Logan" Kendall says as he burps his little girl

"Maybe. It's okay Abigail daddy's got you your safe" he says as he talks to her in a soothing voice

After a while Abigail calms down and snuggles into Logan's strong arms

"There we go sweetie all better" he says when her cries go to cooing sounds

"I guess she missed her daddy" Camille says when Abigail started to fall asleep in Logan's strong arms

"I guess she did" Logan says going to the couch and sitting down with Abigail

After Kendall fed and burped his little girl he went and got her ready for bed

"There we go sweet girl all ready for bed" he says after he put her in a long night gown

Jo and Camille went to bed cause they had to get up the next day while Kendall and Logan stood up waiting for James & Carlos to come home

"Kendal have you come up with a name for your little girl yet?" Logan asks him

"No I'm still debating there right now she is going to be called baby girl Knight until I come up with the perfect name for her' Kendall says stroking her small hand

Both girls were content in their fathers arms, and didn't wake up until they needed fed or changed

"Abigail I think you have a present for daddy" Logan says as he takes her to the nursery to be changed

"I think you have a present for daddy too princess" Kendall says as he gets up to change his baby girl

Both girls didn't like being changed, so Kendall and Logan worked quickly to get the bad diaper off and the clean one on

"Okay Miss Abby I think after you have your bottle it's time for bed" Logan says carrying her downstairs for her bottle

James & Carlos came home a short time later and were shocked to find Kendall and Logan holding babies in their arms

"Where did the babies come from?" James asks

"The hospital and there is a long story behind these two" Kendall says as he feeds his daughter

"Okay" James & Carlos says as they head to their rooms for the night

After Kendall & Logan fed their girls they burped and changed them before going to bed

(Logan's room)

"Since daddy doesn't have a bassinet or a crib or anything else for you are going to sleep with him for the night" Logan says laying Abigail on his bed the side closest to the wall

Once Logan got into bed he gave Abigail his finger and she held tight not wanting to let go

"Night my little Abby" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead and falling asleep next to her

(Kendall's room)

"Here we go precious tonight you get to sleep with mommy and daddy since daddy doesn't have anything for you to sleep in" he says laying her in the middle of the bed

Kendall gives his little girl his finger as she falls asleep

"I think I have come with the perfect name for you Ice Miracle Knight" he says as he gives her a kiss good night

Both Abigail and Ice slept through the night and didn't wake up until early the next morning

"Okay Abby I get the message" Logan says waking up and carrying her to the kitchen for her breakfast

Kendall comes in a few minutes later with his daughter

"Logan I would like you to meet Ice Miracle Knight my daughter" Kendall says showing Logan the awake baby

'What made you think of that name?" Logan asks as he feeds Abigail her breakfast

"Let's just say since I have a hockey background I decided to name her after our background" Kendall says as he preps Ice her bottle

"That makes sense" Logan says as he continues to feed Abby her breakfast

After both babies were fed Kendall and Logan made their girlfriends breakfast in bed

"Thank you Kendall" Jo says when Kendall brings her breakfast

"Oh you're quite welcome if you need anything else just holler I'll be getting Ice ready to go to the studio" Kendal says as he goes to Arabella's nursery to get Ice who was in the crib

"Will do" Jo says as she dig into her breakfast

Kendall talks to Ice while he gets her dressed, and after he got her dressed.

"Camille rise and shine her is your breakfast" Logan says bringing her breakfast in for her

"I can't eat Logie I have to go to set" she says after she gets ready

"Camille it's important that Kariella's gets the proper nutrients in her system, so as her daddy I want you to eat" he says to her

She sits down and begins to eat her breakfast

"I'm going to go get Abigail dressed then I'll come back for your dishes" he says as he goes and gets Abigail who was crying her eyes out

"I don't mind doing them, so you can head to the studio" she tells him

"Okay" he says as he gets Abigail dressed

Jo and Camille do their dishes and head to their sets

"Abigail I think I better pick you some clothes, for you to wear, and a stroller for you to sit in" Logan says as he heads into the baby store to pick some items up for her

"That goes double for you Ice" Kendall says as he heads in to get some items for Ice

(An hour later)

"Abigail I think you look stylish in your cute stroller" Logan says as they leave the store

"I think she does too" Kendall says following with Ice in her stroller and the diaper bag he got on his shoulder

"We don't look too girly with these diaper bags" Logan says as they head to the studio with the girls in the stroller

"No we look like two cool daddy-o's out for a stroll with our girls" Kendall says as they keep walking to the studio

(Rocque records)

"Here we go Abigail inside where it's nice and cool" Logan says as he heads to where James & Carlos is

"WHERE DID THE BABIES COME FROM?" Gustavo asks raising his voice when he sees Kendall & Logan with the strollers

"They have come from the hospital and no Jo and Camille have not yet delivered yet, so these two cuties pies are ours somehow" Kendall says as he picks up Ice who was full out screaming now

"Yeah we find out later today where these two came from" Logan says as he rocks Abigail in his arms

Gustavo doesn't say anything as the guys get in the booth with their girls

(Later)

"Time to head to the hospital to see about Abby and Ice" Logan says as they head that way

"Yeah come on my angel" Kendall says as he pushes an awake Ice to the hospital

Abigail just looked up at her daddy while she sucked on her fingers

(Hospital)

"Well Mr. Mitchell Mr. Knight please follow me to where Abigail and Ice came from" a nurse says leading them down the elevator to the lab

"I know sweetie" Logan says when Abby began to whimper

"Ah Logan, Kendall I have been expecting you" Jett says from his place in the lab

"Jett how did you make baby girl clones of us?" Kendall asks a little ticked off

"Let's just say I used your mothers eggs and your sperm to make the exact clone of yourselves to get Abigail and Ice" Jet says with an evil laugh

"Then explain the doll like facial features" Logan says a little teed off while trying to comfort Abigail

"I also used a special formula for that, and once I had the ingredients mixed together I fertilized the eggs and inserted them into one of your relatives" Jett says with an evil laugh

"Jett that is sick" Kendall says as he holds Ice who was full out crying now

"Now I'm going to do the same thing to the both of you with the exact same formula I used the first time" Jett says snapping his fingers and his assistances appeared to hold Kendall and Logan down so they could be injected with the same formula

"Jett we won't let you do this to us" Kendall says as he holds onto Ice for dear life

"Too late Knight" Jett says as his assistances go after Kendall and Logan who already headed for the elevators

Logan and Kendall was too late Jett's assistances blocked them, but Logan headed for the steps

"Don't worry Abby the mean man is gone" Logan says comforting Abby who was really crying now

"Don't worry Miracle daddy has you" Kendall says holding Miracle tight

"I thought her name was Ice" Logan says when Abby settles down

"I'm going to change it to Miracle Ice Knight" Kendall says when Miracle settle down

Soon both phones go off

"Okay Jo I'm coming" Kendall says as he darts out the door with Miracle

"I take it Jo is in labor too" Logan says following Kendall

"Yup" Kendall says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The births and Jett gets his revenage**


	7. The Births & Jett gets his revenge

**The Births and Jett gets his revenge**

(Hospital)

"Well Jo here we are you ready to meet Arabella Knight?" Kendall asks her after he helped her off the bus while holding Miracle

"Ready as ever" she says as the next contraction hits

"Well let's head in and have our real biological daughter together" he says as they walk into the hospital together

"Okay Camille I got you" Logan says as he helps Camille off the bus and still holding onto Abby

"Let's go Logan Mitchell" she says as she storms into the hospital, so they could welcome Kariella Mitchell to the world

Kendall and Logan registered their girlfriends while they went up to get gowned and situated for the long labor process that they had ahead of them

(Jo's room)

"I can't believe in a couple of hours we will be holding little Arabella in our arms" Jo says as she rubs her bump

"Yeah and we will have two little girls to love" Kendall says as he gets her comfortable for the long labor that's ahead

"I can't wait" she says as she gives Kendall a kiss on the lips

"I can't wait either" he says kissing her back

"She will probably have my eyes and my hair and your cute nose and smile" Jo says as she begins to picture what Arabella will look like when she is delivering her

"She probably would and she will look beautiful just like her mother" he says kissing her bump

"Kendall" she says blushing

"Jo Taylor from the moment I saw you when you moved into the Palmwoods I knew you were the one for me, and when you told me when you were pregnant with our little girl I couldn't anyone else having my children, so Jo Taylor will you marry me?" Kendall asks getting down on one knee and proposing to her

"Yes Kendall Knight I will marry you" Jo says as she slips the ring on her finger and they kiss

(Camille's room)

"Since the ball is in Kariella court she won't want to stick around in there too much longer" Logan says as he gets Camille comfortable

"I don't know we will have to see how far along I'm dilated to see when can we expect her" Camille says as she rubs her bump

"Camille when you get released will you be coming back to 2J or will you go back to your apartment?" he asks her

"I have done a lot of thinking over these last few months and I have decided to move in with you and we can raise our girls together as a family" she says before a contraction hits her

"With that being said Camille Roberts will you marry me?" Logan asks getting down on one knee

"Yes Logan Mitchell I will marry you" she says excitedly as they kiss

"Hello Camille you ready to have a baby?" her doctor says coming in the room

"Yes I'm ready to get my little angel out" she says

"Okay let's take a look shall we" the doctor says checking Camille to see how far she is dilated

"Well Camille you are only at three centimeters, so you have a while to go before this angel makes her appearance I'll check on you in a little while" the doctor says leaving the room to check on Jo

"It looks like we might be here until tomorrow waiting on Kariella to make her appearance" Logan says as he holds Abby who woke up from her slumber

"Yeah we have nothing better to do" Camille says as she looks at the heart monitor to see how Kariella is doing

(Jo's room)

"Well Jo you are at five centimeters, and this is when pain management can be given" the doctor says after he checks her

"Yes so I can get some rest and get geared up for the delivery" Jo says getting comfy

"I'll get that set up" the doctor says leaving

"Bye Miracle daddy will see you tomorrow" Kendall says kissing Miracle good-bye when his mom came for her

"Come here my little grandbaby and let's head home to have some fun" his mom says leaving with Miracle

After Miracle left Kendall and Jo got some sleep

Jett was hanging around waiting for the perfect time to get his revenge on Kendall & Logan, and when he saw Mama Knight get on the elevator he made his move to Jo's rom to insert said shot

"This is the perfect time to insert the shot" Jett says coming in the room when both Knights were sound asleep

Jett tip-toes in and inserts it really quick, and leaves before anyone knows he was there, and goes and gets Logan shot, so it can be inserted when he was asleep

"I could of sworn i heard Jett" Jo says getting up to investigate if that was him that came in the room

Jo spots him and goes after him

"Jett come back here" she says power-walking after him

Jett stopped in his tracks when he heard Jo's voice

"Jett start explaining why you were in our room, and you're holding a needle" Jo says crossing her arms

"Well Jo i was getting my revenge for earlier" Jett says as he messes with his hands

"What revenge?" Jo asks tapping her foot

"Well both Kendall & Logan wanted to know where Abby and Miracle and came from and they were shocked to found out i was behind the whole sceme of getting eggs from their girlfriends and sperm from them and mixing it with a special formula that made the girls have doll like facial features and inserted it in their relatives, and hence Abby and Miracle, but they were in for a surprise when i was going to insert the same shot into them, and make them pregnant and have the same kind of child that Abby and Miracle are" Jett says in his voice

"Jett that so wrong me taking eggs from me and Camille and fertilizing them with a special formula and using their relatives as guinea pigs, and turn around and do the same thing to them" Jo says a little ticked off

"I got to get Logan's shot ready for his injection" Jett says running to the elevators

That made Jo so mad that Jett will do that to Kendall

(Camille's room)

"Camille why don't you get some sleep while we wait cause she won't be coming for a long time" Logan says while he changes Abby

"I think I will I had a long day on set" Camille says getting comfortable and falling asleep

"Sweetie Uncle James is going to come and get you and take you home while daddy stays with mommy tonight" he says getting Abby comfy in her car seat

Abby just yawns in response as Logan tucks her in

"Hey Logan is Abby ready to come home for a while?" James asks coming in the room

"Yeah she is all ready to go she just had her bottle and was changed, and is in her pajamas, so you can tuck her in" Logan says handing Abby's car seat to James

"Come here munchkin" James says leaving with Abby

After James left with Abby for the night. Logan decided to get some sleep

Jett just hanged out in the spare room next to Camille's room while he waited for James to leave, and when James left Jett waited until both Logan and Camille to be sound asleep, so the rest of the plan could be carried out

"This is the perfect time to insert the shot" Jett says coming in the room when both Mitchell's were sound asleep

Jett crawled in and inserts it really quick, and darts out of the room before anyone knows he was there

"Jett come back here" Logan says waking up and going after him

Jett knew he was caught red handed

"What were you doing in Camille's room?" Logan asks

"Giving you my revenge Mitchell" Jet says

"What revenge?" Logan asks

"While you were sleeping i inserted a special something in your stomach, and you won't find out for a month what I inserted" Jett says with an evil laugh

"Jett I swear if you impregnanted me you are gonna get it from James & Carlos" Logan says ticked off

"That is what I inserted so in nine or ten months you and Kendall will have another child just like Abby and Miracle" Jett says leaving

Logan couldn't believe that Jett would do that

(Eight hours later)

"Well Jo your almost there you have two centimeters left to go" her doctor says checking her

"I can't believe in another few hours we will be welcoming Arabella into the world" Kendall says excited

"I can't believe it either I can't wait to get her out of me" Jo says as she relaxes and gets comfy

"I can't wait either" he says as he gets the blanket out that Jo wanted her wrapped in and the headband she wanted her to wear

(Camille's room)

"Why haven't I moved from three centimeters?" Camille asks

"I don't know maybe the doctor might give you some medicine to up the contractions" Logan says

"I hope I don't want to get a C-Section to have her" Camille says as she rubs her bump

"I hope not either if you have to be in labor for a couple hours you have to be" he says holding her hand and helping her through each contraction

(Four hours later)

"Well Jo the time has come you ready to try pushing?" the doctor asks her

She nods

"Well Jo this is it you ready to be a mommy?" Kendall asks her

"Ready as ever" she says as the nurses put her legs in the stir-ups

Kendall couldn't believe that soon little Arabella Knight will be making her appearance

(Camille's room)

"By the sounds of it Jo is pushing" Logan says when he hears Kendall encouraging her

"Sounds that way" Camille says as she gets up to use the restroom

"I'm going to call James to see how Abby is doing" Logan says as he pulls out his cell phone to call James

James decided to keep Abby at the apartment, and Bitters was working on a surprise for both Kendall, Jo, Logan and Camille when they come home

"Well how is she?" Camille asks eating an ice chip

"She's fine right now her and James are playing" Logan says as he gets comfortable

Another doctor gave Camille some medicine to up the contractions to get her to dilate more

(Jo's room)

"Okay Jo one more push and you will get to see your daughter" her doctor says from the end of the bed

"I can't I'm too tired" she says

"Jo we're in this together you and me we can do this" Kendall says offering her his hand to squeeze

Jo pushed one last time and soon they could see Arabella

"Congrats you two here's your baby girl" the doctor says laying the baby on her chest

"Hi Arabella welcome to the world" Jo says when she sees Arabella for the first time

Jo was right Arabella had her eyes and her hair and Kendall's nose and mouth

"Jo I'm so proud of you" Kendall says kissing her when he sees Arabella

"Dad would you like to do the cord?" the doctor asks him

Kendall cuts Arabella's cord, and gets to see her more

"Sorry we have to weigh and measure her" a nurse says getting Arabella from Jo

"Can I hold her for a little bit longer?" Jo asks as she gets comfortable to feed Arabella her first meal

"I'll hold her Jo besides I want to show her to Logan & Camille. While you deliver the placenta" Kendall says as he takes the half-wrapped baby girl to see his friends

""Kendall is that Arabella?" Camille asks when she wakes up from her power nap

"Yes this is Arabella Ambrosia Knight" Kendall says as he wraps Arabella in her blanket after he put a diaper on her

"She looks so cute" Logan says when he sees Arabella for the first time

"Thanks Loges. How you doing Camille?" Kendall asks as he puts Arabella's headband on her

"Getting there I just hit five centimeters" Camille says laying back

"She progresses a centimeter every few hours" Logan says going to get ice chips

"I'll be back I got to take Arabella back for her first meal" Kendall says leaving the room with a wrapped up Arabella

(Jo's room)

"Hey sweetie the nurses weren't happy you took Arabella cause they wanted to weigh her" Jo says as she takes Arabella from Kendall so she could feed her

"Well I wanted to wrap her up myself and get her presentable for my mom when she comes in a little bit" Kendall says sitting down next to Jo who was feeding Arabella

"Good girl eat up" Jo says as she feeds Arabella

"She latch on okay then?" he asks

"Yup she knew right where to go, and all I had to do was guide her to the right place and she latched on" Jo says as she feeds Arabella

Kendall burped Arabella and changed her before a nurse came in with the scale and tape measure to weigh her

"Perfect" she says after Kendall changed Arabella

Arabella just lied on the scale and moved her arms while she was getting weighed

"She weighs 7 pounds 9 ounces, and is….19 inches long" the nurse says happily

"She takes after you with the height" Jo says with a chuckle

"I say she does don't you Aerie" he says tickling her causing her to smile

Jo decided to take a small nap while Kendall went back to check on Miracle and to get his mom

(Camille's room)

"Close to twenty-four hours later I'm at six centimeters and I'm not going to get the epidural until I hit seven, so I can sleep tonight" Camille says sitting up

"I thought the doctor would have broke your water by now, or it would have broken on its own" Logan says as he gets up to stretch

"Nope I have been waiting here studying my lines, and eating whatever you bring me and using the restroom" she says high-lighting her lines

"Of course she will be born tomorrow" he says rubbing her belly to make her feel better

"Logan come snuggle with me right now I feel uncomfortable" Camille says as she tries to get comfortable

"Okay sweetie does that feel better" he says when he hugs her

"Much" she says snuggling up into his strong arms

(Few hours later)

"Logan can you get up the bed feels wet?" she asks him

"I think your water broke Camille, and let's see if you can get that epidural" he says paging a nurse

The nurse changed the linens, and Camille's doctor checked her and she finally reached seven centimeters and she was able to relax when she got the epidural

"Hey Logan you look like you been walking a erect" Kendall says when he sees Logan

"Yeah Camille finally hit seven centimeters and her water broke, so she is going to get some sleep just in case Kariella decides to come during the night Camille is fully rested for the birth" Logan says rubbing his eyes

"That's good keep us posted Logan" Jo says when he leaves

"Hi Arabella I'm your grandma and you look like your daddy" Mama Knight says when she holds Aerie for the first time

"Thanks mom how's Miracle?" he asks taking Arabella from his mom

"She's fine right now Katie is giving her a bath" Mama Knight says smiling

"You better get home mom before Katie does something crazy with her" Kendall says laying Aerie back down in her bassinet

"Yea I better tomorrow you guys come home" Mama Knight says leaving

(Early the next morning)

"Logan wake up I feel something coming out" Camille says when she feels something move down

"Okay let me check to see if Kariella is making her appearance" he says getting up to check her

"Well?" Camille asks

"You're right sweetie Kariella is right here, so give me a good push" Logan says as he slips some gloves on

Camille pulled her legs all the way up and started to push with all her might

"Good Camille rest a while I clean out her mouth and nose" Logan says getting a syringe and cleaning out Kariella mouth a nose

As Kariella was being born her eyes were wide opened and looking at her daddy

"Hey sugar don't worry pretty soon we will get to hold you" he says touching her nose

"Oh Ms. Roberts I see you're delivering let me get the doctor and we can get you delivered" a nurse says going to get the doctor

"Camille give me too big pushes and we can have our daughter before the doctor comes back" Logan tells her

Camille pushed twice and little Kariella Mitchell was here

"Hi Kariella" Camille says when she sees her little girl after she lowered her legs

"She is wide awake and is beautiful as can be ten fingers ten toes, brown hair you nose and mouth" Logan says examining her as he cleans her up good

"What color eyes does she have?" Camille asks

"Brown like me" he says holding back the tears from his eyes

"She doesn't need to cry as long as I see her happy and healthy that's all that matters" Camille says scratching her nose

Logan weighs and measures her as he does it he talks to her to make her smile

"Well little Kariella here weighs 8 pounds 8 ounces and is 20 inches long and is ready for some loving" he says wrapping Kariella up while Camille delivers the placenta when her doctor came in

"Can we take her down to Jo and Kendall?" Camille asks when she was moved

"Sure let me see if they are awake" he says heading down to the room to see if Kendall & Jo

Kendall & Jo were awake and were ready to see Kariella

"Logan she is so perfect" Kendall says when he holds an awake Kariella

"Thanks she never closed her eyes since her birth" Logan says staying with Camille

"Kariella you look like mommy" Jo says when she holds her

"She has a little bit of me in her" Logan says interjecting

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Everyone comes home to their surprise and first night with two girls**


	8. Everyone comes home to their surprise

**Everyone comes home to their surprise and first night with two girls**

Jo & Camille were released the next day to go back to the Palmwoods

"Honey you ready to come home?" Kendall asks coming in with Miracle who has grown a little bit in the last few days

"Kendall what happened to Miracle?" Jo asks

"I don't know when I woke up this morning she was the size of a toddler, and was talking" he says looking down at Miracle who was holding onto Kendall really tight

"I think Jett put something else in that formula to make them grow every time a new baby is born" Jo says as she takes her clothes into the bathroom and changes

"I think so too I have to say Miracle you look like a two year old" Kendall says looking at her

"Me two" she says happily

"Is there a way I can freeze time to get you to stay one age?" he asks her

She nods

"When we get home we will get the paper that came with you, so we can freeze time to get you to stay like this" he says hugging her

"I love you daddy" she says hugging Kendall

"I love you too sweetie when we come home with Arabella Uncle James & Carlos will have your big girl bed assembled along with your room" he tells her as he gets Arabella for the journey home

Arabella was excited for her big girl bed

(Logan)

"I can't believe you went from being a baby to a toddler overnight is there something you're not telling me Abigail?" he asks as he carries Kariella's carrier inside the hospital

Abby nods her head

"Okay Abigail Mitchell spill it" he tells her

Abby tells Logan what made her change and grow up, and Logan trying to figure out how to make Abby stay the same age for the rest of her life

"Mommy" Abby says running into Camille's hospital room

"Hi Abby my how have you grown since I saw you last" Camille says after she finishes changing Kariella

"Yes mommy" Abby says when she gets to see her baby sister

(An hour later)

"Hey you four you ready to go?" Kendall asks coming into Camille's recovery room to get Logan and Camille

"Ready as ever" Logan says as he picks up Kariella and leaving with her as Camille walks out with Abby

On the bus back to the Palm woods Abby and Miracle talked the whole way there about anything

(Palmwoods)

"Abby I want you to stay with me as I help mommy" Logan tells her

Abby obeys and walks next to the stroller

"You too Miracle no taking off" Kendall says as he pushes Arabella's stroller

"Yes daddy" she says walking next to the stroller

Logan and Kendall let Jo and Camille go ahead of them cause they were stitched up while they stood behind with the girls

"Home sweet home" Kendall says when he enters with Miracle and Aerie

"I'd say" Logan says as he takes Kariella to the nursery

Logan and Kendall were shocked to find both nurseries items gone

"Daddy there's a note" Abby says coming up to where Logan was with a note

"It says there is a surprise waiting for us down the hall come on Abby let's see our surprise" he says as he takes his girls to where his surprise was

"Do we have a surprise too daddy?" Miracle asks

"Yes sweetie we do let's see what's our surprise" Kendall says as he takes both girls to the apartment that was listed on the piece of paper

"Our surprise is waiting for us on the sixth floor" Logan says reading the note

(6L)

"Hey Camille" Logan says coming up with the girls

"Hey apparently when you came up we can see our surprise" she says opening the door to their new apartment

When Camille open the door her and Logan were speechless at how big it was, and how much room they had

"Look Abby you get your own room and bathroom" Camille says showing her bedroom

Abby's room was done in Sophia the first who she loved, and there was a canopy bed up against the one wall

"Look at your nursery Ella" Logan says bringing the baby in her room

Ella looked around the room

(6J)

"We get our own apartment" Jo says when she enters the Knights new apartment

"Yeah it's bigger then 2J" Kendall says as he takes Aerie to her nursery for a dry diaper

"Miracle let's see your room" Jo says as they head for the Disney princess door

(Mitchell's apartment)

Abby was playing in her playroom and Camille was nursing Ella while Logan read a paper that came with Abby how to keep her the same age until her birthday

"It says here to turn Abby into a normal little girl we have to treat her like a normal little girl like do girl stuff with her teach her how to use the potty you know that sort of thing" he says

"That might work after I feed Ella I'm taking her shopping and we'll see if Jo and Miracle might want to come with us cause Miracle probably needs new clothes" Camille says as she burps Ella

Camille was true to her word after she fed and burped Ella she took Abby out shopping, and Logan was going to be in charge of Ella

"Well Miss Ella it's just you and me what would you like to do?" he asks as he holds his two day old baby girl who was wide awake

Logan decides to lay her down on the activity mat and play with her for a little bit

(Knight's apartment)

"Night Aerie pleasant dreams" Kendall says laying Arabella in the bassinet for her nap

Since she was asleep Kendall decided to work on some music for when him and Logan go to the studio later

(Mitchell's apartment)

"Okay Ella daddy will change you" Logan says when he hears Ella cry on the mat

"We'll get that wet or messy diaper off of you and get a nice clean one on" he says carrying her to the nursery

Logan lays her down and begins to change Ella's diaper

"Whoa sweetie" he says when he takes a whiff of the smelly diaper

Ella wasn't done going she kept going, so Logan decided to give her a bath to get her clean again

"There we clean as a whistle and you smell good" he says as he dries her off and gets a clean diaper on her

Ella does like the air on her body, so Logan worked quickly at getting her sleeper on her

"There we go all dressed" he says as he picks her up to comfort her

Ella just snuggles into her daddy's strong arms

"How about we go see your friend Aerie to see her for a little bit?" he asks as he carries Ella to Kendall's apartment

(Knight's apartment)

"Hi Logan come on in little Aerie just woke up from her nap" Kendall says as he feeds Aerie a bottle

"Thanks" Logan says as he comes in with Ella

Both dads talked while they fed their girls, and since both girls didn't want to go to sleep both dads played with them for a little bit

"Has Ella ever closed her eyes today since she came home?" Kendall asks

"Nope she stays up and looks around" Logan says as Ella starts to fall asleep in Logan's arms

"I think she just went to sleep" Kendall says looking at Ella who was sound asleep

"Well I might as well go home cause I'm making dinner for us" Logan says as he takes a sleeping Ella home

"Bye Loges" Kendal says as Logan leaves

When Logan got back home he put Ella in her swing while he did some chores around their new apartment

(Thirty minutes later)

"Hi Logan we're back" Camille says coming in with bags

"I take it all those clothes are for Abby?" he asks kissing her

"Yup she also got a potty seat, some toys, dolls, a tea set we will have a normal little girl in no time" Camille says happily

"I can't wait" he says as he takes everything that he needs to put together while Camille put Abby's potty seat on the toilet in the bathroom

Logan had Abby's booster seat together in no time, and her picnic table and started on dinner

"Abby dinner" he calls as he finishes up making dinner

"Coming daddy" Abby says happily as she enters the kitchen and he lifts her up into her booster seat

Logan made a pasta dish for dinner, and Abby loved it

"Good daddy" she says happily

"Thank you sweetie" he says as he continues to eat

Logan had the honor of cleaning Abby up while Camille did the dishes

"Come on Abby a bubble bath is in order for you" he says as he carries the pasta sauce two year old to the bathroom

Both apartments had dishwashers, so Camille and Jo could stick all the dishes in and didn't have to worry about it, and had more time to spend with their girls, or working on their lines

(Later that night)

"Here we go Abby tonight you get to sleep in your big girl bed" Logan says when him and her enter her bedroom

"Daddy I scared" she says when she sees the bed

"It's okay sweetie daddy gonna sleep with you tonight and until you get adjusted" he says getting into bed with her and reading her a story

Abby snuggles up with her daddy with her blankie and sticks her thumb in her mouth while he reads to her

"There we go Ella now that you're fed time to go to beddy-bye" Camille says laying Ella in the bassinet while she gets ready for bed

Ella doesn't fall asleep just yet she just lies in the bassinet crying until Camille comes back

"What's wrong little Ella?" she asks picking her up and comforting her

Ella didn't stop crying

"Maybe daddy can get you to stop crying" Camille says as she heads to Abby's room

Ella stopped crying when Logan held her

"She's already a daddy's girl already" he says when she snuggles into his strong arms

"Did she sleep at all while I was gone?" Camille asks

"Nope she didn't fall asleep until we were at Kendall's and I got done feeding her" Logan says when Abby was asleep

"Then she'll sleep through the night then" Camille says getting up

"She probably will" he says turning on Abby's night light

"Night Logie" she says going to bed

"Night Camille" he says snuggling up with his girls

(Knights apartment)

"Night mommy, night daddy" Miracle says going to sleep

"Night Miracle we love you" Kendall & Jo say together as they keep her bedroom door open to leave light in her room

"It's time for you to go to bed too Aerie" Jo says as she takes Arabella to the master to be put in her bassinet

Kendall covers her up as she sleeps softly

"Night Aerie I love you" he says giving her a kiss good night

Kendall gets into bed and falls asleep instantly

(Two hours later)

"Okay Aerie I'm coming" Kendall says getting up to get Arabella for Jo

Jo feeds Aerie and Kendall burps and changes her and lays her back in her bassinet. Arabella kept waking up every two hours to feed

(Next day)

"Kendall you okay?" Jo asks when she hears him throw up

"Yeah probably something is not agreeing with me that's all" he says as he goes back to puking

"Kendall there is something I need to tell you" Jo says biting her lip

"What is it?" he asks

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Jo and Camille tell the boys the truth about what happened in the hospital**


	9. The girls tell the guys

**The girls tell the guys**

"While we were sleeping in my hospital room Jett snuck in and inserted a pregnancy shot in you so we will have the same type of baby as we do with Miracle" Jo says before Aerie wakes up from her sleep

"Jett is going to get it" Kendall says ticked off

"Kendall we can kill Jett later right now our two girls are up" Jo says when she sees Miracle and hears Arabella

"Mommy is daddy okay?" Miracle asks her

"Daddy doesn't feel well this morning we should leave him rest, so you wanna help me with Aerie?" Jo asks her

Miracle nods and heads to Aerie's nursery

Kendall goes back to puking

(Mitchell apartment)

"Daddy you okay?" Abby asks him

"No sweetie he isn't feeling too good so can you be a good big sister and help mommy with Kariella?" He asks her

She nods and goes to the nursery to wait for Ella to wake up

"Logan you okay?" Camille asks him after she has fed both girls

"No I feel like I have been hit by a freight train" he says leaning against the cool wall

"Why don't you go back to bed and if you don't feel better in a month we are going to go to the doctors or I'm going have you take the same test I took when I found out about Ella" Camille says as she takes Abby to get dressed for her play date with Miracle

(Few days later)

"How's Logan?" Jo asks Camille

"He is still sick" Camille says as she burps Ella

"I think both Kendall & Logan are pregnant cause Jett was sneaking around the maternity floor when we were in labor" Jo says as she shifts Aerie in her arms

"Are you thinking Jett impregnated Kendall & Logan?" Camille asks

"I think so" Jo says as she burps Aerie

"Well the only way to find out is to tell them and have them take a pregnancy test" Camille says

"Let's tell them together" Jo says

(A month later)

"Logan sweetie I think you might have one in the oven" Camille says holding a pregnancy test

"Camille I just have the stomach flu" he says

"Logie last month when I was at Jo's she told me that Jett inserted a pregnancy shot in both yours and Kendall's stomach so can you be a good sport and take it for me?" Camille asks him

He takes it and goes into the bathroom and takes it like a man. After he takes it they head for Jo's and Kendall's apartment so everyone can find out together

(Couple of minutes later)

"Well it's time to check the test" Jo says when the timer goes off

"Unbelievable" Kendall says when he sees the results

"What do you have on in the oven?" Jo asks

"Yup me and Kendall are both pregnant" Logan says showing the results of his tests

"Oh my god we're pregnant and at the same time" he says when he sees the results of Kendall's test

"Yes Logan we both have one in the oven we are going to turn into the Goodyear blimp together" Kendall says hysterical

"That means our feet will get big, have weird cravings, and be extremely miserable" Kendall says hysterical

"I won't be able to do my backflips, I'll be more tired than usual, and how in the world will this kid be born" Logan says sitting next to Kendall

"I'll be right beside you the whole way, and I will even go to Lamaze with you" Jo says sitting next to Kendall

"I will be willing to get your cravings and be with you in the delivery room" Camille says holding Logan's hand

"I guess this pregnancy won't be that bad" Logan says

"It will be for me I won't be the same after this" Kendall says

"Wouldn't it be funny if we had twins" Logan says with a chuckle

"Not for me it won't" Kendall says hysterical

"If mine are twin girls I'm calling them Molly and Harmony" Logan says too his flat stomach

"I just hope I don't have twins and only one baby" Kendall says

"Kendall it would be a good number if we had four kids like two boys" Jo says

"No it won't" he says going to their bedroom and shutting the door

(Later that night)

(Logan's dream)

"Okay Mr. Mitchell you are dilated you ready to try pushing?" the doctor asks

"No I want drugs" he says as the nurses get him ready to deliver

"Logie your epidural wore off you can't have anything else" Camille says

"I don't care this hurts too much" he says as he starts bearing down

"Easy there Mr. Mitchell I'm not ready yet" the doctor says as he gets gowned

Logan didn't hear him he kept pushing

"I think the nurses need to leave cause this is going to get ugly fast" Camille says as she tries to calm Logan down

The nurses leave the room as well as the doctor

"Logie stop pushing for a minute and listen to me" she says talking to him

"I can't Camille I have to get our girls out" he says as he continues

"Logie you're gonna wear yourself out, and you're gonna tear" she tells him

"Okay I guess I need help delivering these two" he says as he lays back on the bed

The doctor comes in with the vacuum

"Okay the head is out two more pushes Mr. Mitchell and we will have the first girl" the doctor says

Logan went back to pushing and soon a loud cry was heard

"Why is her cry so loud?" he asks

"I guess she didn't like being taken from you" Camille says

"Doc please can I hold my little angel?" Logan asks resting

"Sorry Mr. Mitchell she is going to another location" the doctor says as he checks the second baby

"Please she is coming home with me and not going anywhere else" he says begging the doctor

"She misses him too much, so can we hold our daughter?" Camille asks

"You can hold her, but you can't" the doctor says to the nurse

When the little girl was placed in Camille's arms she was content, but the moment was cut short when she heard the vacuum start up that immediately woke Logan up

"I hope my labor isn't anything like that" he says as he falls back asleep this time to a different dream about his labor this time he was in the same room as Kendall

"Okay Mr. Mitchell you're fully dilated it's time to deliver your precious angels" the doctor says to him

"Ready as ever" Logan says as he hears Kendall in the bed next to him freaking out

After two hours of pushing the first one was delivered

'Hey sweetie" Logan says when he sees the baby girl for the first time

"Since the second one isn't ready I'm going to leave you two bond the doctor says leaving

"Hello Molly Mitchell you are cute as a button yes you are yes you are" he says as he cuddles Molly in his arms

(Few days later)

"It seems the second one wants to join the party" the doctor says when he sees the second baby head appears

"I guess she did" Logan says with a chuckle as he pushes again

Soon little Harmony Mitchell was born

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ultrasounds**


	10. Ultrasounds & Brawls

**Ultrasounds**

Logan decided to wait until he was two months pregnant to go to the doctors

"Kendall did you make an appointment to see the doctor yet?" Jo asks him

"No I don't think I'm going to either" he says as he plays with Miracle

"Come on I'll come with you to make you feel better" Jo says calling the doctor to make Kendall an appointment to see the doctor

(Mitchell's apartment)

"Daddy what is this I have on my belly?" Abby asks him

"Its your belly button sweetie and that means you're turning into a real girl" he tells her tickling her causing her to laugh

"Daddy" she says laughing

"Okay down you go" he tells her

(Next week)

"I can't believe you forced me to come" Kendall says crossing his arms

"Kendall don't you want to see the baby that's growing inside you?" Jo asks him

"No I don't want to see that thing at all" he tells her

"Come on it could be fun seeing that little baby on the screen" she tells him

"Maybe you're right it couldn't hurt to take a look to see how it's doing" he says rubbing his flat bump

"I know my little one is a girl already" Logan says happily

"How do you know?" Kendall asks him

"I just know" Logan says smiling

Soon a nurse calls both boys back

"Hello boys I'm Dr. Delaware and I suspect both of you are pregnant" the doctor says entering the room

Kendall & Logan nod

"Okay both of you up on the tables so we can start the exam" the doctor says smiling

Kendall and Logan get on the table and lift their shirts to show their bumps

"I'm going to start with you first Mr. Knight" Dr. Delaware says turning on the ultrasound machine

Kendall gets to see his tiny baby on the screen

"As far as I can tell there is only one baby in there" the doctor says

Kendall was glad that there was only one in there

"Can you tell the gender?" He asks him

"Sorry it's too early to tell right now, but if you come in for your sixteen week ultrasound we can tell then" the doctor says as he continues to exam the baby

Once Kendall was done it was Logan's turn to check on his bundle of joy

"It looks like you are having twins Mr. Mitchell cause I see two sacs here" the doctor says as he runs the wand over Logan's stomach

Logan was happy for his twins

"Can you tell the genders?" Logan asks the doctor

"Not this appointment at your sixteen week appointment we can tell then" the doctor says checking out each baby

Logan hoped that both babies were girls that way he would have four daughters to love and care for

Kendall and Logan left the doctor's office happy with the results of their ultrasounds

"Kendall what are you hoping for?" Logan asks him

"I don't know I wouldn't mind a little boy that I could play hockey with, and then I could get used to having another girl cause Miracle showed interest in hockey already" Kendall says smiling

"I hope mine are both girls and that they come out happy and healthy" Logan says looking at the ultrasounds of his twins

(Palm woods)

"Daddy can we play hockey now?" Miracle asks him when he returns

"Sure sweetie I'll help you with your gear, and I'll see if James, Carlos, Logan, and Abby might want to join us" Kendall says calling down to Logan's place

Logan and Abby were up for a game of hockey

"I call daddy's team" Miracle says staying by Kendall

"Of course you do princess" he tells her

"Then I call my daddy's team" Abby says with her game face on

Carlos was on Kendall's team, and James went on Logan's team

"Okay girls when I drop the puck the game starts" Kendall says

Miracle and Abby are ready with their game face on

"No you don't Miracle" Abby says as she starts moving the puck towards Carlos

"Come back here Mitchell" Miracle says going after Abby

"Girls, girls" no need to go that far" James says as they girls start fighting with the puck

After a few games the girls went full out brawl

"Abigail Mitchell stop it stop it now" Logan says pulling the girls apart

"She called me a fruitcake" Abby says going after Miracle

"Well she called me a dirty blonde" Miracle says

"Oh bring it Knight" Abby says trying to attack Miracle

"Well they are little girls alright" Logan says as he keeps Abby from going after Miracle

"Tough little girls" Kendall says as he holds Miracle back from going after Abby full force

"I believe this game is over" James says

"I say" Carlos says going back up to 2J

"Abby you are going into time-out when we get back up to the apartment" Logan says taking the other elevator

"You too Miracle you don't start a full on fist fight at two years old" Kendall says taking the other elevator

Abby didn't like going into time-out, and Logan wasn't going to put up with it

'Abigail Mitchell you don't start a full blown fist fight brawl when you're two years old" he tells her

'She started it" Abby says

"I don't care who started it both of you did wrong and you must suffer the consequences" he says closing her bedroom door

Kendall gave Miracle the same talk and still she fought him with it

"Miracle Knight you are staying put and I'm staying here with you until you learn you don't start a full out brawl at two years old" he tells her

(Two hours later)

"Miracle we are going to apologize" he says taking her to Logan's apartment

(Logan's place)

"Loges, Miracle is here to say that she is sorry" Kendall says when Logan opens the door

Both dads made sure both girls hugged each other, but during the hug Miracle decided to start another full out brawl with Abby

"You're going down Mitchell" Miracle says going after Abby

"Miracle we are going home for another time out" Kendall says leaving with her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Finding out the genders**


	11. Finding out the genders

**Finding out the genders**

Logan & Kendall were currently four months pregnant. Logan was feeling wonderful, and Kendall was miserable

"I can't believe later on today I get to find out the gender of the twins" Logan says as he feeds Ella her bottle

Ella looks up at him with her big brown eyes, and wondering what on earth was her daddy talking about

"Sorry sweetie in five months you get two siblings to play with" he says as he continues to feed her

"Daddy when is mommy going to be home?" Abby asks coming into the room

"In a little bit sweetie why?" He asks as he burps

"Just wondered" she says as she goes and plays with her toys

Ella let's out some good burps before snuggling onto her daddy's shoulder to fall asleep

"There we go since you have your belly full you going to go to sleep on on daddy sweet girl" he says as gets her off his shoulder to clean her mouth from the milk that was coming out

Once she snuggles into her daddy's arms she begins to fall asleep once more

"Daddy going to put you in your swing so you can snooze" he says laying Ella in her swing

"Hi Logie I'm home" Camille says coming into the apartment

"Mommy" Abby says running to her at full speed

"Hi Abby" Camille says picking up the two year old

"What are you and Abby going to do while I'm at the doctor's?" Logan asks as he gets ready to go to Kendall's

"Probably go wedding dress shopping, for our upcoming wedding" Camille says smiling

"Can I go with daddy when he goes to the doctor's please pretty please?" Abby asks bouncing up and down

"Why don't we all go it can be a family event" Camille suggests

Abby nods excitedly at that suggestion

"You take Abby and head down to the Knight's I'll be down with Ella" Camille says getting Ella's stroller

(Knight's apartment)

"Daddy Logan and fruitcake Abby is at the door" Miracle says to her dad

"Miracle that's not nice to say to our guest, so apologize at once" he says appearing in the doorway

Miracle honk-bonks Abby as her way of apologizing

"Logan is Camille coming with you?" Jo asks smiling as she tucks Arabella in her stroller

"Of course I am I'm not going to miss this" Camille says appearing with Ella in her stroller and an unbrella stroller for Abby

"If I'm a fruitcake your a burger brain" Abby calls Miracle as they head for the elevators

"Girls that is enough from the both of you" Kendall yells as they leave to go to the doctor's office as he pushes Miracle who was in her stroller

"Yes that is enough no more bickering from the both of you" Logan says interjecting

Abby and Miracle cross their arms and keeps quiet until they reach the doctor's office

(Dr, Delaware office)

"Okay Kendall hop on up there and we will see what your baby is" Dr. Delaware says turning on the machine

Dr. Delaware shows Kendall the head, mouth and little hands before heading down to where they could tell the gender

"Well Kendall you are going to have a member of your hockey team soon cause it looks like you're having a little boy" Dr. Delaware says to Kendall

Kendall is really excited to have a boy added to the mix

"Okay Logan you're turn" Dr, Delaware says to him as Kendall hops off and takes a seat next to Jo

Logan gets on the table and exposes his big belly

"Both babies are in good shape that we can tell the genders of both if you like?" Dr. Delaware asks Logan

Logan nods

"It looks like your gonna have two more little princesses joining the mix as far as i can both babies are little girls" Dr. Delaware says excitedly

Abby is excited to have two more sisters to play with

"I can tell Abby is excited for her new siblings" Jo says when she sees Abby's eyes light up

"Miracle are you excited for your brother?" Kendall asks her

She nods happily

"Both of our girls are getting what they wanted" Camille says as she holds Logan hand and looks at the screen at her two girls

"One going to be named Molly for sure and Abby you can have the honor of naming your other sister" Logan says as he pushes her in the umbrella stroller as they leave the exam room

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

"Mr. Knight can I see you again?" Dr. Delaware asks

Kendall follows him back to the ultrasound room with the Jo and their girls following him

"Is everything okay doctor?" He asks as he lays back down on the table

"It's just when I announced your little boy I thought I saw another baby behind there" the doctor says firing up the machine again

"Ah ha there's the little bugger it looks like the second baby is a..."

"A what doctor?" Jo asks the doctor

"You won't find out until next chapter, so review and leave what you want the second baby to be" the doctor says looking at the computer screen

"I hope the second one is a boy, so we get two of each" Kendall says from the table

"I would like a third girl to go shopping with" Jo says smiling

"You guys won't find out until next chapter what the other one is cause this one keeps crossing and uncrossing it's legs so i can't tell right now" Dr. Delaware says

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze for Logan & Kendall**

**So what should the second Knight baby be a another boy or should Kendall and Jo have a third girl? Leave names for the Knight kids cause i got the Mitchell bunch**


	12. Lamaze for Logan & Kendall

**Lamaze for Logan & Kendall**

"It looks like the second baby is a boy it looks like you're having twin boys" Dr. Delaware says after looking at the screen

'Yes I'm having twin boys, so I get two of each I'm happy about that" Kendall says as he cleans off his stomach

"Jo are you mad you're not having a third shopping buddy?" Kendall asks her

"No as long as I have Miracle and Aerie I'm good to go" she says smiling

"That's why I'm marrying you" he says as they kiss

"I can't wait" she says as they seal their kiss

"Now to get you two signed up for Lamaze" Camille says as she secured Ella to her base of her car

"Ugh Lamaze" Kendall & Logan say together

'Yes Kendall Lamaze you have to breathe through the pain of the contractions, and you will have to learn to push the baby out" Jo says as she buckles Miracle in her car seat

"We have to push these two out?" Logan and Kendall say at the same time

"Yes how else will the babies be born silly" Camille says as she gets Abby buckled in

Logan & Kendall roll their eyes cause the girls were going to take them nursery shopping for two more nurseries

(Few hours later)

"I just love shopping I can't believe I get two more shopping buddies to do this with" Camille says as she pushes Ella out of the store

"I like the hockey theme nursery I picked out for the boys and the snazzy clothes they can wear" Kendall says as he loads everything that they bought for the boys

"I can't wait for my twin girls to get here and I two more princesses to love" Logan says rubbing his bump

"How will you and Camille manage four girls?" Jo asks

"That's easy she is going to take the oldest ones with her to set since Abby is showing an interest in acting and music. Camille is going to let her try acting to see if she will like it. While I keep Molly and baby B home with me" Logan says to Jo

"Daddy can we name the baby Harmony cause you love music so much?" Abby asks from the backseat

"Do you have a middle name for her?" he asks as he gets in

"Lillian" she says happily

"Harmony Lillian Mitchell I love it" Camille says from the driver's seat

"Me too all we got to do is come up with a middle name for Molly and we will be set" he says as Camille drives home

(Knight's apartment)

"For the boys I like Aidan and Cameron" Jo says as she helps Kendall bring everything in

"Me too Aidan & Cameron Knight and I can pick hockey terms as their middle names" he says as he assembles the double stroller

"Tomorrow we are also going to trade in my one vehicle for a van, and Camille is doing the same with her vehicle" Jo says as she organizes the boy's nursery

"Sorry dear I can't Gustavo wants me and Logan at the studio, but don't worry I'm bring the girls with me" he says as he assembles the one crib

"I guess you and him can't get out of it I take it" she says as she helps assembles some stuff

"Nope" he says as he continues to work on the crib

(Next day)

Miracle come on you get to come with daddy to the studio" Kendall calls to her as he buckles Aerie in her stroller

"Coming daddy" she says after Jo put her shoes on

Surprisingly that day Abby and Miracle got along really well and played together like normal little girl's with that last piece gone a miracle happened at Rocque records.

"Hey what is up with the light in the lobby?" Gustavo asks

"I think both Miracle and Abby are finally becoming little girls" Logan says

The light lasted for fifteen minutes and when the light disappeared Abby and Miracle looked like normal little girls no doll body parts or nothing

"Daddy look at me" Abby says doing a cartwheel

"Look at me daddy" Miracle says tumbling on the floor

"Kendall our girls are normal little girls" Logan says crying

"I know isn't it great" Kendall says as he hugs Miracle

(That night)

"Come on Logie we're going to be late" Camille calls as she grabs Logan's pillow and bag for Lamaze

"Coming Camille" he says with his belly leading the way

"Kendall come on you we want to get the good mat" Jo says when Katie came to watch the girls

"Coming Jo" he says as they leave and head for the hospital for Lamaze

"Kendall we're the only one's here" Logan says as he grabs a mat and finds his spot to sit down at

"I take it it's the men version of Lamaze" Kendall says sitting down to his best friend

Jo and Camille left to call home to see how everything was before class starts

"Oh the boys are active tonight" Kendal says when he felt both boys kicking within him

"The girls are too" Logan says with a chuckle as he feels them move within him

Kendall and Logan felt each of the twins kick and move before the girls came back with their teacher.

"Welcome Kendall & Logan to Lamaze tonight we are going to start with our breathing exercises" the nurse says from in front of the room

Kendall and Logan breathe along with Jo and Camille

"It looks like you guys picked up on that real quick now partners get out the focus objects that the guys will focus on during labor" the nurse says

Jo gets Kendall guitar and Camille pulls out the one picture of her and Logan together

"Logie you going to focus on us during labor" Camille says when she sees the picture

"Yes cause you were always there for me" he says as they kiss

Kendall's pushing sound was worse than Logan's

"Now we are going to watch two video's on the miracle of life" the nurse says as she puts the video in

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The time has come and the guys have to do it alone**


	13. The births part 1

**The births**

Kendall and Logan were just having a play date with the two babies when they were hit with a contraction

"Logan I think we're in labor" Kendall says as he breaths through the pain

"I'll call James & Carlos to see if they can watch the babies as we head for the hospital to have our kids" Logan says calling James & Carlos

James & Carlos were there in plenty of time, and as soon as they arrived Logan and Kendall made a bee line for the hospital

(Hospital)

Kendall and Logan were in the same room to make it easier for Dr. Delaware

"Loges this hurts I don't think I can make it through the delivery" Kendall says as another contraction goes through him

"Kendall you can get through this cause I'm going to get through both labor and delivery" Logan says as he relaxes between contractions

"How are these kids going to be born?" Kendall asks as he pants

"My guess is we have a birth canal that formed, and that they will be born that way" Logan says as he breaths through a contraction

"How are you so calm?" Kendall asks as the contraction ends

"I'm just letting nature take it's course since we're in the early stages of labor that's why" Logan says as he gets up to walk around to help with the process

"Oh" Kendall says as he joins Logan on his walk

(An hour later)

"Kendall I lied I can't possibly push Molly and Harmony out the pain is too much" Logan says as a strong contraction hits him

"Logan you can make it through this is just the beginning of the stronger contractions" Kendall says as his contraction ends

"Kendall I want the drugs" Logan says as the contraction continues

"Loges I don't know if we can get the epidural or something to help with the pain" Kendall says as he helps Logan through a bad contraction

"See this hurts too much" Logan says as he controls his breathing

Kendall goes and sees if Logan can have something to take the edge off

"Good news Logie you can have something to ease the pain" Kendall says coming back

"Can we go back Kendall please?" Logan asks him

"Sure buddy" Kendall says helping Logan up off the floor and going back to their rooms to see how far along they were in the labor process

"Mr. Mitchell you are moving very quick you are at six centimeters" the nurse says checking him

"Hear that Loges you are getting closer to meeting your girls" Kendall says before a contraction hits him

"Mr. Knight you are also at six centimeters so you might be delivering the same time Mr. Mitchell is delivering" the nurse says checking both men

Kendall and Logan both get something for the pain so they could sleep that night

"It would be crazy if both of us were delivering at the same time" Logan says after the epidural was given to him

"Yeah it would be crazy wouldn't it" Kendall says as he falls asleep

Logan stays awake for a little bit before he goes to sleep

(Three hours later)

Kendall and Logan wake up to wet beds

"Uh Logan I think my water broke" Kendall says when he gets up

"Mine did too" Logan says as he pages a nurse to bring clean linens

The nurses changes their beds and both boys go right back to sleep, so they are rested for the deliveries

(Next morning)

"Well both of you are at eight centimeters, so when both of you hit ten you can push" a nurse says after she checks them

"Not too much longer to go before our kids make their appearance known" Logan says settling in

"Are you up for a game of UNO?" Kendall asks him

"Sure I'll have nurses push my bed close to you, so we can play" Logan says as the nurses move his bed closer to Kendall's

Kendall and Logan play UNO, go fish, old maid, battleship, Sorry, Monopoly, Don't wake daddy, Bejeweled, Trouble, Connect 4, Life, Scrabble, Candy land Chutes and ladder and other classic and fun board games to pass the time. When the nursed checked them they still were at eight centimeters

"What shall we do now?" Logan asks Kendall

"We could play some video games maybe some competition could move the process along" Kendall suggest

"Yeah that could work" Logan says as Kendall calls about the hospital video game system

(Two hours later)

"Well both of you are at nine centimeters not too much longer now" a nurse says after she checks them

"Close to twenty four hours later we only made it to nine centimeters why did the process slow down?" Kendall asks

"I don't know what would you want to do now?" Logan asks him

"Puzzles, or crosswords" Kendall suggest

"I'll do the crossword puzzles and you can do the puzzles" Logan says

Kendall hands Logan the crossword puzzles and he starts on the easy puzzles

(Three hours later)

"Kendall, why on earth do you look so green?" Logan asks him

"I can say the same for you why do you look greener then I do?" Kendall asks him

As if on cue both boys throw up what they ate yesterday

"I want the boys out now" Kendall says after he throws up

"I want my girls out more then you I want this pregnancy to end now" Logan says before he throws up again

"Aidan, Cameron get out NOW" Kendall says to his stomach

"You too Molly and Harmony I want you OUT" Logan says to his stomach

"Why did Jett knock us up?" Kendall asks before the contractions start back up

"I don't know maybe he has a grudge against us, or he hates us some other way" Logan says before he goes back to throwing up what he had in his stomach

"I'm guessing the epidural is wearing off hence why we're getting sick and we can feel the contractions" Kendall says going back to throwing up

"That's right Sherlock" Logan says as he goes back to throwing up

After Kendall and Logan threw up the contractions were stronger than ever

"Man this hurts so much" Logan says as a contraction go through him

"Yeah it does" Kendall says as he feels his contractions

Both Kendall and Logan scream bloody murder when they felt the contractions go through them

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Birth part 2**


	14. The births part 2

**The births part 2**

After two hours of super strong contractions. Logan and Kendall were moved to the delivery room to delivery their twins

'I didn't think both of you were going to be fully dilated at the same time" Dr. Delaware says getting prepped to deliver both Kendall and Logan

"Well believe doc" Kendall says as a strong contraction hits him

"Okay since I can't be at both beds at the same time I'm going to have my twin who is also a baby doctor assist me in delivering both of you" Dr. Delaware says motioning for his twin brother to come in to help with the deliveries

The pain was getting to be too much for Kendall and Logan they started bearing down immediately

"This hurts too much" they says as they started pushing

"Guys easy maybe a shot can help manage the pain since the epidural wore off" Dr. Delaware says motioning to the nurses to inject something into Kendall's and Logan's I.V's

Once the boys had the shot they were able to relax a little bit

"That's doc" Logan says after the shot started working

Dr. Delaware was going to deliver Logan and his twin brother was going to deliver Kendall

"Logan at least we can squeeze each other hand as we push" Kendall says as the nurses put his legs in the stir-ups

"Yeah there's that" Logan says as his lower half was covered with a plastic covering

"Okay Logan you are officially dilated on the count of three give me a good push" Dr. Delaware says from his end of the bed

"You too Mr. Knight when I count to three push as hard as you can" Dr. Delaware's brother says

Kendall and Logan just look at each other and took each others hand and began to push with all their might

"Good guys that was a good push rest for a little bit before we go again" both Dr. Delaware's say together

"It looks like our first one will be here before midnight" Kendall says looking at the clock

"Yeah it looks like if we have these breaks between pushing we should be in good shape" Logan says smiling

"Okay you two ready to go again?" both doctors asks them

Kendall and Logan nod

"Okay push" both doctor's say together

As Kendall & Logan push they screamed bloody murder with each push

"Good guys keep it going" the doctors say together

Kendall and Logan were getting tired with each push they were sweating bullets, and they were close to not be having no voice as they pushed their first born out

"Good grief I didn't think childbirth was such a workout" Kendall says when him and Logan rested cause the head of the first babies were crowning

"I have mad respect for Camille now" Logan says as he pants

"Ditto" Kendall says as they go back to pushing once more

"Okay guys both heads are out would you like to see?" both doctors asks them

Kendall and Logan took a peak to see if their kids had hair or not

"Kendall my first one has a full head of brown hair, and looks gorgeous" Logan says when he sees Molly or Harmony being born

"My son has some hair but not much, and looks beautiful" Kendall says when he sees Aidan or Cameron being born

"It looks like my girl has her eyes wide open like Ella did when she was born" Logan says when he sees the sparkling brown eyes coming from his baby girl

"My son has his eyes closed, so I can't tell right now" Kendall says as he looks at Logan's little girl

Kendall and Logan had to get passed the shoulders, and then they could hold their first baby

"Loges it looks like your little girl is sucking her thumb" Kendall says as Dr. Delaware removes the umbilical cord from around the neck

Logan stopped pushing to take a look

"Ah she is that looks so cute" Logan says when he sees his baby girl sucking her thumb as she makes her way out

"She does she looks like her daddy" Kendall says as he goes back to pushing

Logan pushed one last time before he could see his precious angel

"She was born right at midnight" Dr. Delaware says laying the little girl on Logan

"Happy Birthday Molly Mitchell" Logan says to his clean little girl who keeps sucking her thumb

"Logan you wanna cut the cord?" Dr. Delaware asks

"Sure" he says cutting Molly's cord

Molly didn't cry at all and Logan was grateful that she didn't cry when she was born

"As long as I see her eyes opened and responding to you that's all I need" Dr. Delaware says checking for the second baby

Logan helps Kendall with his last push

"Congrats Mr. Knight here's is your first boy" Dr. Delaware says placing the crying baby on Kendall

"Welcome to the World Aidan Knight" Kendall says calming his little boys cries

Logan and Kendall got to bond with their babies

"Molly is so adorable" Kendall says as Logan holds her

"So is Aidan" Logan says to Kendall

"I know he's going to be a ladies man when he is older

Aidan opened his eyes and got a glimpse of Molly

"Easy there son you can wait until you are in middle school to date her if you want" Kendall tells him

"Or when we have playdates they will stick with each other than with their siblings" Logan says with a chuckle

Soon Kendall started to feel another contraction hit him

"Okay Kendall the second baby is right there go ahead and push" Dr. Delaware getting position for the second delivery

"No I can't be in labor again I already had a baby leave me alone" Kendall says cuddling Aidan close

Dr. Delaware motioned to the nurse to get Aidan from Kendall

"No don't take my baby boy away from me you wicked witch of the west" he says to the nurse as he holds Aidan closer to him

Dr. Delaware knew Kendall's mothering instinct kicked in and he was protecting Aidan from anyone who came near him. Logan knew not to say anything to Kendall so he kept his mouth shut and cuddled and swaddled Molly in his arms

"Molly Mitchell you are the cutest baby ever yes you are yes you are" Logan says as he talks to Molly who was still awake

"You have to push Mr. Knight to get the second baby out" Dr. Delaware says from the end of the bed

"No I don't want the second one I just want to hold Aidan and never let him go, and none of you flying monkeys are going to take him away from me" Kendall says as he keeps Aidan close to him

As Kendall still fought with the doctors about delivering the second baby Logan just enjoyed having Molly until Harmony decided she wanted to make her appearance. Molly grabbed a hold of Logan's finger and held tight

"That's my pretty girl you just stay close to me sweetie until your sister wants to make her appearance" he says as he still hears Kendall arguing with everyone

"Mr. Mitchell does Mr. Knight have anyone we can call to talk to him?" Dr. Delaware says to him

"Yes call his fiancé Jo Taylor, and his mom I'm sure his mom can knock some sense into him to get him to deliver the second baby" Logan says as he feeds Molly a bottle

"Since the second one isn't ready yet I'm going to leave you bond with little Molly" Dr. Delaware says smiling

"Okay see you when this little cutie wants to make her appearance" Logan says as he feeds Molly

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The births part 3 **


End file.
